Second Thoughts
by Alana Smithy
Summary: Oneshot. Weddings are supposed to happy occasions but not everything seems that way.


_Author's Note: Bleh, I was bored and started to write this. Generally, this is my first fanfic onthe sitebut not my first fanfic. Usually I do better but, eh, I was in a rush. Anyways, I'm not going to bother you with annoying clichés like, "Oh, this is my first fanfic, be nice!" Oh wait, I just did._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on._

* * *

Second Thoughts

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed completely in white, from head to toe with the exception of the sapphire pendant hanging from her neck.

"_Just a few more minutes_," she told herself. She was going to be Mrs. Dorothy Anne Yeoman. She was going to be the wife Roy Yeoman, the dull-as-dishwater accountant. "_No, he's not that dull_." But, it was times like these that made her think, was this all a big mistake? Was she really ready to get married? Especially to a man she only knew for three years?

"Dottie," her sister, Candace told her, "are you ready, now?"

"Don't call me that," she told her sister, "and yes, sort of."

Her sister looked at her and admitted, "Don't frown. You look ugly when you frown."

Though she never said what she was thinking, she implied it, "_Carlos was better for you_." They both argued that during the past summer, Candace even said it in front of Roy once. While Roy had dismissed it, Dorothy Anne was hurt by Candace's cynism or whatever it was. She didn't even let herself know Roy. She didn't even knew why she had broken it off with Carlos. Not that Dorothy Anne. wanted Candace to know; she wouldn't understand anyways.

"_You have to admit_," Candace had once said. "_He was more fun and he brought a different you. Roy's boring, a drag, dull-as-dishwater..."_

Dorothy Anne shooked the ideas out of her head and put on her million dollar smile. She started to walk out, when Candace said, "Just think about it. I don't want to see you unhappy."

Candace walked out quickly as her sister started, once more, to walk out. The entire audience turned to look at her, cameras flashed and "Canon in D" started to play. Holding her head up in confidence, she walked down the red carpet. Her steps in line with the music, she thought about what was happening. "_Is Candace right? Was Carlos really right for me?"_

Each step grew heavier for her and it seemed that the end was a million inches away. The second-thoughts continued to dominate her head, "_And Roy, will I really be happy with him? What if I'll be stuck in loveless marriage for the rest of my life?"_

The cameras flashed even more as she reached Roy. He took her by the arm and lead her to minister. The minister started to say the words that would bind her to the man next to her. Roy smiled at her and she tried to smile back.

Then the most important words of that day, were said, "I, Roy Julian Yeoman, take thee Dorothy Anne Swanson, to be my wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health."

She looked at the audience and saw her sister with her head down but something else caught her eye. Someone who wasn't there before; Carlos. He was smiling at her, as if trying to tell her, "_Come with me and all your questions will be answered and what might've been will become true_."

"I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live," Roy finished. It was at this moment that Dorothy Anne looked at him and saw the reason why she had chosen Roy instead of Carlos. Roy had promised to protect her, love her, be **faithful** to her. That was something Carlos could never offer her. Sure, it was a fun and wild ride, but both of them knew it couldn't last.

"I, Dorothy Anne Swanson, take thee Roy Julian Yeoman, to be my husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

When it was over and when they were heading away, Dorothy Anne saw Carlos again. He was smiling the same smile from before and all she could do was to smile back.

* * *

_Another Annoying Author's Note: I have nothing against D.A. and Carlos together, but to me, they seem like the short-term couple, like Joey and Caitlin from Degassi.Besides the story called for it. And I know, D.A. had a sister but I don't and can't remember the name. So, did I torture with my bad fanfic? Did I? Did I? **Did I?**_


End file.
